When will god smile on him
by Sosoft
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has lead a very disturbing life. He has problems worst than normal teens. Moms a crack head, Dads a creep, and as for Itachi no words there. Everytime he thinks his life's getting better it gets worse. He thinks he will never escape it.
1. Nothing but these good looks

My name is Uchiha Sasuke and the only thing I have going for me right now in my life is my good looks. Don't think I'm conceited either, because I know that's exactly what all you bastards out there first thought. Let's put this in your mind straight Uchiha Sasuke is Not Fucking Conceited! Moonlit skin, dark eyes, black hair straight in the front and spiked in the back, muscular, about 5'10(I think), so I'm pretty good looking now don't you think. But like I said before my looks are the only thing I have to work with right now because life's a bitch. I'm all fucked up, my brothers all fucked up, hell my whole immediate family is fucked up. Let's start from the beginning.

I guess you could say I had a nice family, my mom, dad, and older brother, but if you said that than you would be wrong.

My mother was a drug, drunk, bitch, stupid, and a horrible woman. Everything came before her children. I remember her favorite drug was cocaine. If it wasn't bad enough she was a crack head she had the nerve to be and alcoholic. Maybe she was doing drugs when she was pregnant with me and my brother maybe that's why we're both fucked up so bad.

Mom would never go to work and my father used to abuse her a lot. I didn't mind too much it happened everyday I was use to it. She used to say "It's because he loves me", I say it's because you let him because you're a stupid bitch. Mother did every drug in the book from illegal to prescription. She had been taken to the hospital almost 4 times each year because we found her passed out on the kitchen floor with a powder white nose, or she drank to much an threw up until she passed out. I lost count of the times she got her stomach pumped. That's a damn shame.

My father was no different. He didn't do drugs but he used to abuse our mother. He almost killed her once but some how my older brother ended up saving her. After that the next thing I knew my brother was fighting my dad and my dad broke his arm. Then he shouted how he wasn't his favorite son anymore and that I was. I could have cared less about that I never liked him. He was a punk only good enough to use his hand to hit a woman and not help her.

Dad cheated on her constantly. My brother told and that's how the fight started between them and my brother got his arm broke. In the end he left our mother and went off with this younger hoe he picked up off the corner, I wonder how long that lasted. I was 6 at the time.

After that mom sobered up and got a job to support us. For almost a year she stayed away from her old bad habits. Our lives looked like it was actually going to turn out good. But dreams die quick people. She started dating this guy that got her all out and back into drugs and liquor. It was only months later that we found her passed out in her room dead. My mother had OD herself the night before. That's when we moved in with our father.

Our lives sunk further into hell that day. We lived there for 3 years without any sleep or what seemed like it. He had a new female in that house everyday and you could hear them having sex in the next room. It was sickening to say the least. When I was about ten and my older brother, Itachi, was 16, one of my dads so called girlfriends took a liking to his looks. The chick wanted to sleep with him and he went right along with it. When dad found out he kicked Itachi out of the house he went to live with our grandparents. I was put for adoption because he thought I might do the same thing.

I was adopted very soon because I was young, thank god. I was adopted by this guy named Orochimaru. I soon found I wasn't the only one there. There was three other boys and one girl I thought I might finally be happy. Once again I was wrong; Orochimaru was a sick and sadistic man. It was only my first week there and on a Saturday I got painfully raped. I don't even remember crying it was embarrassing. This kept up for three more years until I finally grew some balls and killed him with the gun he threatened us with on many occasions if we ever told.

Then I was in and out of foster homes until my brother found me just a few months later I was relieved. Finally I would be with somebody who understood and could give me a normal life. My life was far from it after moving in with him. Itachi had sex with his girlfriend almost everyday and it was annoying but not as bad. He slept downstairs and I slept upstairs in our apartment house thing. I could barely hear it and it was the best months of my life. Then school started and hell came out.

I started so many fights with people it was insane. I really had no idea I was so violent. Then after only a year being there I got jumped. So the next day I skipped school walked up in their classes and beat every single last one of them half to death. Later I was put on the charges of assault and battery of students during school hours. I was sent to Juvie at the age of 14 and that's where I am now for almost 2 years and it's about to be my 16th birthday and I get out today I can't wait.

"Uchiha Sasuke report to the counselors office", a mans voice announced through the speaker on the wall.

Sasuke got up with a small devilish smirk on his face. It was his last day in this place. He was tired of sleeping on that hard bed, tired of people watching him bathe, tired of gays checking him out and just tired of it all. He walked in to the office and took a seat across form the counselor. He eagerly awaited on what she had to say about his situation.

"Good morning Sasuke, she said. Today's your last day, how do you feel"? She was a blonde haired woman who didn't take shit from smart mouthed kids.

Sasuke waited a few seconds to answer her question. He leaned back in that chair to make himself more comfortable. "What type of dumbass question is that Tsunade-sama? Let me ask you something how the hell would you feel if you'd been locked up here for 2 years and now you're finally being set free"? He asked showing no signs of emotion what so ever.

"I'll tell you when I retire kid". She answered sternly. This kid sure could get her blood pressure rising. "Now as for your living arrangements, I've decided that your brother would be the best caretaker for you. It seems you have trouble being with people who try to hard to understand you. Uchiha Itachi is now your legal guardian. As for school I had to pull some tough strings but I got you into high school in your correct grade. You are now a new student at Konoha High, try not to hurt any of the other students". She finished shuffling some papers around and handing them over to him and a set of keys.

"Thanks I guess. Did Itachi move while I was gone"? He asked spinning the keys around in his hands. "Yes he did and he said he was sending some girl to come pick you up because he's going to be at school". She replied. "Then why the hell did you waste all my precious time telling me something I was going to learn when I got home. I would have just been looking stupid if when she comes to get me".

"Alright I love you and I'll miss you to sweetie", she said looking down at her fingernails.

Sasuke just got up and walked out the room. Once again she had seen through all his bull and caught his real meaning, in truth he was going to miss her but he wasn't going to say it out loud. He was now heading for the front desk where all his old things had been held.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm here to pick up my things". He said as he slid him a card with a number on it. Sasuke waited a few minutes until the guy came back out with a black trash bag and handed it to him.

"Okay there should be a pair of black pants, and shirt, diamond earring, black and red shoes, and 56 dollars in there for you".

Sasuke checked everything out and it was all there. He went into the lobby and thought he should change before she came. It was just as he thought; he had grown out of these clothes and put back on the ugly gray sweats they had given him. Sauske sat in the lobby for what seemed to be hours but when he checked was only about 25 minutes. Then a minute only passing a girl with blonde hair came in. She talked to the person at the front desk and then Sasuke heard his name being called. He walked over to her and examined her up and down.

She was a pretty girl, blond hair, greenish eyes. Wearing a skirt and blue tank top that said I kick ass on it.

"Your Sasuke huh, he wasn't lying you sure do look like him. Well then my names Temari nice to finally meet you". She said giving a slight grin.

"Sure whatever, can we hurry up and leave if you have nothing else important to say". He said looking at the front door, a bit annoyed by all this. He didn't know her so why should he be nice. "Ita-kun said you might be an asshole about this which is why I got you some brand new clothes, they look much better than what you had on now", she said smiling and waving a bag from some clothing store in front of his face.

He reached his hand out for the bag and she handed it over. "I guess you do have important things to say, thanks". Is all he said before he left to change. He stepped back out wearing a pair of shorts that came below his knees and were a bit baggy but still fit, a pair of white and baby blue Jordans, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and a brand new pair of diamond earrings. Sasuke was quite pleased with his looks although he would have preferred a darker color.

It only took her a few minutes to get him home to his new place. She led him to his room number and he opened the door. Sasuke went in first and Temari followed behind.

"Itachi, Itachi are you home", Sasuke yelled out. He almost couldn't wait to see Itachi it had been so long. He believed he'd grown up so much and he wanted his brother to see that and respect him for it. But he wasn't home.

"Sasuke he might be upstairs or still at school. She said. While we're waiting why not let me show you your room". She began walking over to the stairs.

"This place has an upstairs"? He asked.

"Yeah it sort of a loft slash apartment", she answered.

They walked up to the second level of the place and she showed him his room. Inside it was really empty the only thing that was there was a small bed. But it was really roomy and it looked like someone was working on it. The walls were painted a dark blue and the carpet was the same as the walls. Sasuke thought maybe it would just take more time. He just dropped what little things he had off and followed Temari downstairs. Then he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Finally in two years he would have some other form of entertainment than studying all the time or talking to people at juvie. Temari took a seat next to him. It was silent for a long time then Temari broke the awkward silence.

"Are you hungry Sasuke, I could fix you something to eat". She asked showing little emotion. "I don't know anything would be fine as long as you can cook". He replied slouched down in the chair just flicking from channel to channel until he found something to watch. He finally found something to watch it was a movie about vampires and werewolves. While he watched he could smell Temari's cooking from the kitchen. The aroma was so delightful it made is stomach growl out in hunger. About a half hour later the food was done and there was a knock on the door. Sasuke shot up to answer it knowing it was his brother.

Sasuke answered the door to not see his brother but a blue man that looked like a shark person.

"Who the hell are you", the blue man asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question fish breath, now what do you want we're busy", he said glaring at him.

"You little bra--

He was cut off by Sasuke slamming the door in his face. The door had collided with the mans face and he was now kneeled over on the floor, holding his nose which was now bleeding.

"What are you doing down there Kisame. If your gonna jack off do it in your room and wash your hands before you touch anything", a male with red eye's said pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. He had a slight grin on his face because it was funny.

"Who was that Sasuke"? Temari asked fixing him a plate. She had made fried chicken and rice.

"It was a fish trying to sell us something so I slammed the door in his face". He answered smugly.

Just then the door opened to revile a tall male with dark hair and red eyes with bags in his hands and the same shark looking character from the door just a few seconds ago.

"Hey Itachi, you hungry". Temari asked taking a bite of her chicken. "Are you freeloading off us again"? Itachi asked walking in and sitting some bags down on the floor. "No I was fixing Sasuke something to eat", she answered. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke what's wrong you can't talk anymore", he said chuckling.

Sasuke tried real hard not to seem happy and kept his same emotionless face. He walked over to his brother and gave him a hand shake.

"Man Sasuke you've gotten big, I mean really big you're about my height now. And you've been working out to look at his muscles, that's good for a 15 year", he said messing up his hair. "It's nothing to me, I'm just that good". He said to his brother with confidence. "Now you think you somebody because you came out of juvie lil Sasuke, he teased, nice clothes where'd you get them from"? "Her, what's her name…um….Temari yeah. She brought these up there for me to wear".

"Already! I see Sasuke a pimp, you already got girls buying you stuff". He gave him a quick low 5. Out of nowhere a chicken bone smacked Itachi in the head, thrown by Temari. Kisame started laughing, which made Sasuke laugh, and finally sent Temari into a fit to. That set the mood for the rest of the night.

Itachi introduced Sasuke to some of his friends. Sasuke somewhat apologized for slamming the door in his face and they all had a good time. Eating Temari's food, which surprised Sasuke because she just looked cute and that was about it and enjoying each others company. Later around 10pm Temari left she had to go take an examine tomorrow. Kisame is one of their roommates so he stays there with them, but he just went on to bed. Sasuke stayed downstairs with his brother who was washing the dishes.

"You start school tomorrow you should go to bed". Itachi said rinsing off a plate and putting it up. "I don't have anything to wear". Sasuke exclaimed trying to get out of going to school. "I knew you might try that so I bought you some while I was out so good night Sasuke", he said continuing to wash.

Sasuke got up from his seat in the kitchen and dragged himself to the bathroom. He threw off all his clothes and left them lying there on the tile floor. He stepped inside and turned on the hot and cold water. In truth he didn't want to go to school he had so many bad memories of that place back in middle school and now it was high school. 'Maybe it'll be okay, and if it isn't I'll just play off my natural good looks'. Is what he thought to himself as he let the water from the shower head cover him in a liquid sheet of water.

A/N: If you made it this far thanks for reading this is my first Naruto story so tell me how it's going so far by leaving a review. I tried so hard to capture who Sasuke is but I felt I could have did a better job but I hope you all like it. I'll try and update every other day because schools a bitch. Keep a look out for the next chappie and plz review or I won't have the heart to keep going on with the story. Also I hope you like the life story of Sasuke I made up. Thanx for reading and plz review and don't be lazy.


	2. First day of school: its a bitch

I had the dream last night after my bath. I've had it ever since the first week I entered Juvie. In the stone room and the 4 walls start to close in on me. The closer they get the less I can breath, the more I show the emotion of fear the faster it closes. That's when I close my heart to all feelings; they make you seem more vulnerable. It's like my feelings set me up for failure. I have emotions but then again I don't. It's like I can feel them but there's no way in hell I'm going to show them.

It was 5:46am and was about time for Sasuke to wake up. But he didn't need to be woken from a somewhat peaceful slumber. The four walls dream woke him up. Now he was just looking up blankly at the ceiling think nothing. But now he knew why his brother had made such a fuss about him being as big as he got. His feet almost went off the edge of the bed that was in his empty room.

'High school. It won't be bad I guess. Okay that's enough dreaming for one day. I'm hungry maybe I should make us something to eat. Now by us do I mean Itachi and me or Itachi, Kisame, and me? I guess I should it'd be a good way to apologize to old scaly. Funny me apologize to him or anyone at that seems ridiculous. Useless thoughts I should just get up', he thought to himself.

He turned himself around in the bed, covers still covering half his body. He put his arms on his unexposed thighs and stared blankly at the ground. He then lifted his body up from the bed and walked lifelessly to his door. He opened the door up slowly and entered something like a small hallway and started towards the bathroom.

Sasuke entered the bathroom and turned on the light. 'Damn, I'm ugly in the morning'. He thought looking at himself in the mirror. He kinda wished he was back in juvie there was no mirrors so you didn't have to worry about your appearance. But now that he was in the real world he had to keep them up. 'The real world sucks'. He thought taking down his pants to use the toilet. After he flushed the toilet and washed his hands he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and stuck his head inside to see what they had. There was a tone of food in there now all he had to do is pick and chose. Sasuke grabbed some milk, butter and eggs and closed the door. Then he searched around the cabinets for a bowl, a few pieces of bread and some cinnamon. Then he found a skillet and put it on the stove. He was going to cook French toast. One of his foster mothers taught him how to make it.

Sasuke quickly broke the eggs open and dropped them one by one into the bowl and then he poured the milk in. After that he dumped a lot of cinnamon in it until it was a caramel like brown. He then turned the stove on and put a spoon full of butter in the skillet. He took his few slices of bread and gently places them in the bowl and flipped each one from side to side before placing them in the skillet filled with now melted butter.

After about 20 minutes he had made 6 pieces of French toast for everyone in the house. He was just hoping Temari didn't pop by or somebody wouldn't be eating, Kisame wouldn't be eating to be exact. He got a cup filled with orange juice, a plate, some syrup and a fork and knife. Then he began to eat silently by himself at the counter sitting atop a tall wooden stool. It was pleasant to eat in silence instead of with a bunch a chattering people like in juvie. That was just another reason why he wishes to never go back. But he knew he was contradicting himself in some small way. Later after getting done eating he went upstairs to get ready for school.

He took a bath, washed his hair, brushed his teeth, did his hair, dried off and put some lotion on. He then wrapped a towel around his waist to go downstairs and retrieve the bag that had all his things for the first day of school in it. He went in the front room and grabbed the bags. As he walked back he peered through the door leading to the kitchen to his brother and friend eating the breakfast he had prepared. Sasuke didn't too much care, he just thought it would be rude not to make them something to eat since he was staying with them and didn't really have to pay for anything. But he remembered he had to go to school so he raced back up the stairs to his empty room and put his clothes on.

He was now wearing a black army fatigue shirt, a pair of baggy pants that still fit with a skull head design on the back, a pair of black army fatigue Nikes, and a black army fatigue printed jacket with a skull printed on the hood. He neglected his earrings today for the simple fact he took them off and couldn't find them. Soon after he got dressed he looked at the clock and it was 7:05am still way too early for him to be at school he thought so he went upstairs. He saw two doors next to each other, he guess one was Itachi's and the other one must be Kisame's. Instead of just knocking he shouted his brother's name. A call to come in came from the left door, so he entered it.

"Temari came by"? Itachi asked. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his shoulders.

"No she didn't". Sasuke replied a bit skeptical. "Then who fixed breakfast this morning"? His brother asked looking in the mirror and running grease through his hair. "I did", he answered. "Who taught you to cook Sasuke"? "One of my foster moms did just in case they moved me and the person in the house wouldn't feed me", he answered taking a seat on Itachi's bed. It was really big and comfortable.

"Do me a favor alright Sasuke". Itachi said looking at Sasuke's reflection in the mirror. "I need you to go down the street and get my clothes from the dry cleaners. The ticket is on the night stand and everything is paid for so just go up there and get it. Don't worry about being late for school either you don't have to be there until 7:30 so that gives you enough time to walk up there".

Sasuke didn't say anything he just nodded his head a yes, took the ticket off the nightstand and pushed it in his pocket. He opened up the door that leads out of their loft. He walked down the hallway and turned the corner just in time to almost catch a door in his face. But instead he instinctively pushed the door back harder than he wanted to and knocked a poor girl on the ground.

She had the most unnatural looking pink hair. She wore a black jean skirt with green leg-ins, a half jacket that matched the skirt, a green shirt with black designs on it, and a green and black pair of Nikes. The girl got up to her feet facing away from Sasuke. She dusted herself off and turned her heel to him.

"YOU IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOUR-- She couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of her sentence. Because one look to long at the raven haired teen left her speechless. There was an awkward silence between him and the obvious star dazed girl. He broke it by talking.

"Look I'm real sorry, I hope your alright", he said as he brushed pass her. He didn't want to leave her just standing there but he did make a promise to his brother. Well more of a forced promise but he still intended on keeping it. His little adventure took him no longer than 15 minutes to finish. When he walked into the loft he saw Itachi sitting there on the couch changing the channels. So he just sat his clothes on an empty chair.

"Ready to go". His brother asked rising from his seat on the couch.

Sasuke didn't say a word. It was quite obvious that he wanted to stay home all day. Not go to school the day after he got out of juvie. But he gave a nod that was satisfying enough for his brother.

"Look I can understand that you don't want to school but you have to deal with it. Plus I got you a present. So if you don't stop acting like a little punk right now you won't get it". Itachi reached in his pocket and pull out something thin with gold wrapping on it and a big decorative bow in the front.

Sasuke thought this was bit overkill for something so little but took it from his hand anyways. He carefully unwrapped it knowing whatever was inside it was very fragile. The flashy gold paper had concealed a brand new dark blue Razor. This surprised the hell out of him.

"So you had enough money to buy me a cell phone but you didn't have any time to get me a bed room set". He said showing little interest in the phone. But he quickly shoved it in his pocket as he spoke so that Itachi wouldn't just take it back.

"Then you can give it back and I can return it to get my money back". Itachi said holding his hand out as if asking for the phone. "I asked why I didn't have a bed room set. I never said I didn't like the phone", he quickly rebutted. They ended the conversation there and went on to the car. Sasuke had never seen his brother's car. But when he saw Itachi's red Lexus he wasn't surprised. His brother always had a thing for anything that matches his intimidating crimson eyes.

The ride in the car wasn't long but it seemed that way because they hadn't talked. Both brothers just sat in the car enjoying the music on the radio. Before Sasuke got out the car Itachi handed him a red and navy blue book bag that had everything he would need for his first day. Itachi asked if he wanted him to come in the school with him. Sasuke just shot him a 'Hell No' look and kept walking towards the door.

When he got there, he couldn't believe he was actually in school. It was so big. The walls looked freshly painted and the floor was so shiny you could see your own reflection. The whole place smelled like cleaning products. He thought maybe it was because they tried to clean up at the last minute. As thoughts flew in and out his head like birds through trees he did remember that he was supposed to go to the office and get his schedule.

It took him awhile but he finally found the front office. Surprising part is that the office wasn't in the front you had to turn about 5 times to get to the actual office. He entered to find a blonde girl with long hair standing at the front desk reading a magazine. She looked his age so he really couldn't understand why she was in the office.

"Excuse me, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm new here so if you could just give me my schedule so I can go to class", he said standing directly in front of her. The girl didn't look up one time from the magazine. Then with one hand she skillfully grabbed a clipboard from up under the desk and handed it to him, without once ever looking up.

"Are you even listenin--

"Sign here". She said pointing to office sign in sheet.

He didn't say a word, which was very unusual for him. Instead he just gave her a vicious stare and signed the stupid sheet. Then he turned it around to face her. She read the name off the sheet and went into a file cabinet. She pulled a folder out and walked back to the desk and opened it up. The girl flipped around, added and took out papers before finally looking up at him and giving him the folder.

"Took you long enough", he said griming the blond. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need some help finding your class". The blond teen said finally finding a little interest in him. "Yeah, alright", he answered. The girl quickly closed her magazine and jumped over the desk, landing right next to him. Quickly she locked his arm around hers and started for the hallway.

"Your names pronounced Sasuke right". She asked. "Yeah", he answered a bit annoyed by her presence. He hated her already. First she was rude to him, not like he is the on to talk, and now she was pushing all up on him. Somehow those "natural good looks" he relied on so much weren't doing him any good. It's like it attracted groupies. Now his only wish was that he looked like Kisame. Well maybe not that ugly but you get the point.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino". She said staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Is my class coming up anytime soon"? He asked. Sasuke couldn't wait to be away from this crazy chick. Every second she opened her mouth it pissed him off. He was hoping she got to the class quick because he was about ready to rip his arm out of her grasp and run like hell.

"Oh here it is. You have Iruka-sensi first hour. Well have fun". She walked away and gently blew a kiss to him. Sasuke pretended to grab it to be nice, the second she was gone he pretended to throw it down and stump it to death. Soon the imagination moment was over and he entered the classroom.

It was very loud but as soon as he stepped in the noise subsided and all eye's fell on him. Only a few seconds passed and the room stopped being silent and became very noisy once again. Sasuke looked around the room. He saw guys playing in the back, and girls pointing at him and laughing. God how he knew he would hate this school especially the girls, who couldn't take their eyes off him.

"You must be the new student, Uchiha Sasuke correct", Iruka asked. He said nothing and just nodded his head. "All of you quite down", he screamed at the class. They all stopped and turned to his direction. "We have a new student and I need someone to give him the notes we took today and yesterday".

To all the boys surprise every single last girl in the class raised her hand. It was the weirdest thing any of the boys in the room had ever saw. It was wild, they were all shouting and yelling 'I'll do it sensei', 'I always copy my notes and have great hand writing please, and he can sit by me and copy'. Iruka searched around the room of hands. "Sakura let Sasuke sit by you and copy your notes since you have the only free desk", he said. The room was suddenly filled with 'awws' as the raven haired teen approached a familiar pink haired girl.

"That isn't fair, why does Sakura get him". A girl whined. "Stop complaining groupie, you can't all be as special as me", Sakura stated proudly. "You got that right, a boy with spiky brown hair added, we can't all dye our hair freakish colors and expect to be normal like you". The class echoed in laughter. "Can you all shut up and get your work done", the teacher roared. The laughter soon became low snickers and giggles.

"So your names Sasuke huh! Sorry we were never formally introduced this morning, I'm Haruno Sakura. Sorry about this morning I was being a klutz and fell it wasn't your fault". She said trying not to look at him so much. It was obvious to him that she was lying because it was his fault, but he didn't care too much and changed the subject. He pulled out a notebook and a pen from his book bag. "Do you have the notes", he asked emotionlessly. Sakura at that moment snapped back into reality. She moved her coffee off of her notebook and flipped it open to her notes. Sasuke than began to write like fire. He had speed and good handwriting, Sakura was amazed.

"Hey Sakura", a voice boomed from across the room. "Oh no here he comes". She said to herself. She put her head down on the desk and covers it with her hands.

"Sakura did you get your stuff back from that loft this morning"? An unusually perky blond boy asked. "Yes Naruto, now can you go I'm have a conversation with Sasuke". She answered annoyed. "Yeah okay, but let me have some of your coffee". He picked it up and brought it to his lips and took a sip. "Okay Naruto that's enough, now give it back before you drink it all". She said reaching out to grab her cup from him. But the goofy blond kept drinking. Sakura grabbed hold of the cup and pushed it further up his mouth. Naruto choked on the hot coffee that now burned his throat and dropped it all over Sakura's notebook. Some managed to make it one Sasuke's hand.

"What the hell's your problem". Sasuke lashed out at Naruto. "It was a accident you jerk so calm down". Naruto spat back. "Shut up Naruto and leave Sasuke alone. It's clear that this was all your fault". Sakura interrupted. "Don't try and defend that guy Sakura you don't even know him", Naruto stated. "I don't need her to defend me you idiot and this is your fault", he said. "So what that doesn't give you a right to be a asshole", Naruto added. "Damn it all, why the hell do I have to get stuck with a clueless moron to argue with", Sasuke said annoyed. "That's it you and me right now", Naruto blurted out balling up his fist. "Now you wanna say something smart. Alright blondy let's go", Sasuke agreed cracking his knuckles.

"Both of you sit down and shut up or I'll send you both to the principal's office". Iruka shouted. He couldn't let their arguing go on any longer it was boring him. The boys gave a menacing glare at each other and sat down in their seats. But this wasn't over far from it.

Sasuke vs. Naruto act one, second hour

"The answer is 7 loser", Sasuke shouted.

"No it's 14 you jerk", Naruto rebutted.

"7"!

"14"!

"7"!

"14"!

"Mr. Uchiha is correct", the teacher stated.

SU 1 NU 0

Act two, third hour

"One on One. Uchiha and Uzumaki your up". The teacher stated. "First to make a 3 point shot wins".

"You do the honors first since your gonna lose bastard", Naruto said grinning.

"You watch loser". Sasuke shot and missed.

"My turn". Naruto shot and hit it the first time.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins".

SU 1 NU 1

Last scene of the chapter Act three, forth hour

"I'm giving you a project on an ancient civilization any of your choice. I'll also be giving out the groups and no you can't change. Lets start. Hinata and Kiba, Ino and Sakura, Naruto and Sasukecontinues to read off names

finishes reading off name

"Today is Wednesday and the project is due Monday good luck."

"No I'm not working with that guy", Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously.

A/N: That was a lot and I'm sorry my update is so late my computer wasn't working but now it's up. Poor Sasuke he has to put up with loud mouth Naruto. This is pretty long so if I bored you I'm sorry. I really hope I didn't though. Also the little coffee incident really happened to me. There was this new guy and my friend was trying to talk to him and I stole her coffee and drank it all fast and it was to hot so I ended up dropping it and it spilled all over the desk and some got him. We're really good friends now though and the guy kinda does look like Sasuke. But anyways thanks for reading and I hope you'll review. Bye bye for now.


End file.
